pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Black Space Cat (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Courage Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG